This invention relates to a device for optically scanning and achieving tracking resolution and stability and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a scanner and stabilizer using electrodynamic drivers connected to a processor control system which can generate different scanning patterns.
Heretofore, pointer and trackers used on a seeker are one of the more mechanically complex portions of the seeker. The electronic controls to nutate a spinning mass head are both complex and costly. A primary pointer and tracker can be made using low cost digital control technology provided a controllable secondary scanner can provide the scanning speed and accuracy necessary to meet the seeker design requirements. A number of techniques have been used in the past to provide pointing and tracking information. One of the more common techniques uses a torque driven gimbal system with a feedback loop between the torque motor controllers and the detected signal. This device requires the entire pointer and tracker or gimbal system be moved for minor changes in the position of the target.
Also a spinning mass seeker head is another approach which has been successfully used in the past. This device uses a free floating motor armature to provide seeker stabilization while the body to which it is attached is free to move. Changes in the field cause the armature to nutate or move in a desired path.
Current technology utilizing inside loop stability requires the use of costly torque motors or other high torque systems. These systems are used to take out the high frequency motion of the mounting platform. Scanning systems which involve the use of rotary mirrors or mirror assemblies or the electro-optical effect are also used in current seekers. All of the above mentioned devices are costly in both size, weight and in complexity of the mechanism and electronic drivers. These prior art devices do not have the ability to generate different scanning patterns through the use of a control system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,036 to McKnight et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,548 to Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,525,551 to Jenkins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,999 to Leck, U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,306 to Beams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,124 to Hermann et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,786 to Kaisler et al. all disclose different types of refractive and reflective optics and scanning mirrors. None of these prior art devices described in the above mentioned patents specifically disclose the unique features of the subject electrodynamic optical scanner and stabilizer as described herein.